Buffy and Spike just fighting friends
by Terrie142
Summary: This is my second story it's mainly about Buffy Spike and Angel the love is between Angel and Buffy but Spike is always fighting with Buffy!
1. First fight!

Chapter 1  
  
Ok second story getting better at this!  
  
Angel: The monster crept up behind the girl as she helplessly moved on. Ha Ha he laughed quietly then then as the girl stoped to open a door he....  
  
Buffy: Stop no! Angel it's too scarry please don't carry on it's too late for scary story's!  
  
Buffy hugged Mr Gordo tightly.  
  
Spike: No No don't stop it's getting good!  
  
Buffy: Angel u love me don't go on pleeeeeeaaaasssseeee!!!!(  
  
Angel looked at his two friends, Buffy's eyes started to well up and Spike glared on with glee. Then Angel looked at Buffy helplessly he looked away.  
  
Angel: Ok I'll stop.  
  
Spike: Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Buffy: Thnx Angel I luv u and so does Mr Gordo.  
  
Buffy kissed Angel on the cheek, which immediately Spike gave a sour look. Holding Barbie in one hand and Mr Gordo in the other Buffy started to play with her toys.  
  
A Mum: Time to go sweet heart.  
  
Angel: Why?  
  
A Mum: Because we have to go out.  
  
Angel looked at Buffy sadly, she looked back at him and blew a kiss goodbye, then Spike waved but gave him evils.  
  
Buffy: Bye bye Angel c u later.  
  
Angel: Bye Bye Buffy bye bye Willum.  
  
Spike: It's Spike!! He said loudly.  
  
Buffy: I thought your name was Spike not Willum.  
  
In a frustration and confused way Buffy hit Willum over the head with Barbie.  
  
Spike: ow that hurt!!  
  
In retaliation Spike tried to bite Buffy on the neck, then Buffy landed a punch on his nose which led to Spike crying.  
  
Spike: Ow WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! U hurt me!!  
  
Buffy: Serves u right.  
  
S Mum: What's going on!  
  
Spike: Buffy hit me!! Sob.  
  
Buffy: He tried to bite me first on the neck!  
  
S Mum: We will not have this.  
  
B Mum: Buffy to you're room!  
  
S Mum: I think Willum is tied I better take him home. I'll have words with him.  
  
B Mum: I'll have words with Buffy too, see you tomorrow. Buffy: BYE WILLUM!!  
  
Spike: It's Spike! BYE FLUFFY!!!  
  
Buffy: That's It!  
  
Buffy lunged at Spike and threw another punch at him. Spike fell on the floor crying.  
  
B Mum: Buffy!!! Bed NOW!!!  
  
The parents started to apologized to each other then Spike and his mum left. 


	2. Buffy and gang!

Chapter 2  
  
Now Buffy and Spike had been fighting Buffy's mother was determined to see her friends, so that day Buffy's mum took Buffy to Angel's house were she met Angels mum. The parents were having a Bbq and unfortunately for Buffy Spike and his mum were invited too.  
  
Angel: Hi Buffy howz u.  
  
Buffy: Bad! I don't wanna see dat Willum again!  
  
Angel: Why! Did somink go rong when I left?  
  
Buffy: He tried to bite me on the necj so I hit him then he called me Fluffy so I hit him again and got sent 2 me room!  
  
Angel: That's bad, wat u do 2 him?  
  
Buffy: Nothing he just did it.  
  
Angel: Spike is nasty!  
  
Buffy: I'm gonna keep calling him Willum he deserves it!  
  
Angel: I don't think dats a good idea!  
  
Buffy gave a puppy dog eyed look at Angel which she new he couldn't resist.  
  
Angel: ok, on one condition.  
  
Buffy: Wat!  
  
Angel: I get to tell d rest of my story.  
  
Buffy looked away then she turned towards Angel and nodded her head.  
  
Later that day the door bell rang, as Angel's mum opened it Buffy could here her say...  
  
Angels Mum: Hello how are you?  
  
S Mum: Oh I'm fine but William wont take this crash helmet off since I told him we were coming here.  
  
A Mum: This wouldn't have anything to do with yesterday would it?  
  
S Mum: Yes I guess she told you huh?  
  
A Mum: Come in let me make a nice hot cuppa tea for you.  
  
S Mum: That sounds lovely.  
  
As the two parents went in Spike slowly stepped into the living room to find Angel and Buffy playing games with each other. He walked past them with his helmet on and sat in a chair. He said nothing.  
  
Angel: Hi Spike!  
  
Spike: Hi Angel.  
  
Buffy: Hi Spike.  
  
Spike: Er.. Hi er... B.u.f.f.y.  
  
Buffy: Wats da matter Spike cat got you're tongue. He he he he.  
  
Spike: No! I ain't got no cat on my tongue.  
  
Angel: It's just a saying Spike it don't really mean der's a cat on you're tongue.  
  
Spike: oh.  
  
Buffy: Stupid Willum.  
  
Spike: It's Spike ok miss Fluffy amp yayer!  
  
Buffy: Hey It's Buffy the baby vamp slayer not yayer!  
  
Angel: uh oh!  
  
Spike: Wat u gonna do bout it Fluffy I'm protected dis time!  
  
Buffy new he was wearing a helmet but instead she lunged forward and punched him hard on the leg, giving him a dead leg.  
  
Buffy: Dats wat im gonna do bout it!  
  
Angel: Dat was a little mean Buffy, you're as bad as each other!  
  
Spike sat there with tears welling in his eyes.  
  
Angel: Buffy say sorry!  
  
Buffy: NO!  
  
Angel: I wont play wit u no more!  
  
Buffy looked away then she look at Spike and quietly said..  
  
Buffy: Sorry!  
  
Angel: Dats better Spike wat u av to say.  
  
Spike: I'm sorry Buffy. Buffy: Dats ok Spike do you wanna play wit Mr Gordo.  
  
Spike: Ok.  
  
Angel, Spike and Buffy all played nicely with each other and when it was time to go they all said there goodbye's nicely but little did they no what the next day was going to bring them. 


	3. Funny day!

Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The next day well it was more that one-day after the other it was Buffy's birthday and well things may turn from good to worse.  
  
Buffy: It's my b-day it's my b-day waaaahhooooo!!!!  
  
B mum: Buffy it is six in the morning can't you go to bed just for one more hour.  
  
Buffy: No!  
  
B mum: Then can you go down stairs and watch tv.  
  
Buffy: Ok! But only for an hour ok.  
  
B mum: ok.  
  
Buffy: Yeahhhh!!!  
  
Two hours past and Buffy was still watching TV and her mum was still in bed. Buffy realised it was eight so she went to get her mum up.  
  
Buffy: Mummy, mummy time to get up it's eight o'clock come on.  
  
B mum: Ok love I'm coming you go down stairs and ill bring you you're present's ok.  
  
Buffy: Yeah presents I'm going straight downstairs.  
  
B mum: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Buffy happy birthday to you. Yeah.  
  
Buffy: Dat was sooo kool will you do it again.  
  
B mum: Later love causes were going out later now come would you like to open you're presents.  
  
Buffy started to unwrap each present without a care in the world and every time she got one she got more and more excited. Later on in the day here mum got Buffy ready in her new dress, which was black with a silver pattern at the side, and a bow in her hair to match.  
  
Buffy: Mummy do I look kool.  
  
B mum: Well my dear Buffy you look lovely, time to go.  
  
Buffy and her mum got into the car and started to drive to her secret party being held at Kfc. When they got close Buffy sore it.  
  
Buffy: Mummy looky, looky there's Kfc can we have lunch there.  
  
B mum: Ok.  
  
Buffy: Yeah!  
  
Find out the rest in the next chapter have fun! 


	4. Buffy's Birthday

Well, well if it isn't time for Buffy's birthday there will be a few chapters on this just to hold you in suspense check it out!  
  
B mum: So what do you want for a KFC lunch then, that's in you're happy meal of course.  
  
Buffy: Happy meal! That's for McDonald saps.  
  
Buffy's mum gave her a stare but ignored her.  
  
B mum: Ok so let's go in then.  
  
Buffy: Ok! (Looking away then back at her mum).  
  
B mum: Well, here we are KFC!  
  
Suddenly all Buffy's friends burst out from behind plant pots and chairs shouting..  
  
All: SURPRISE!!  
  
Buffy: WOW!! A SURPRISE PARTY IN KFC WAAAAHHHOOO!!!!  
  
Buffy's mum looked at her and saw a load of straight white teeth gleaming through her happy smile.  
  
Buffy rushed towards all her friends as they each in turn gave her a present which Buffy put on a nearby table to open when everyone was settled down. She came up to Spike only to find he was wearing his crash helmet again!  
  
Buffy: Spike you got something on you're head.  
  
Spike: What, were?  
  
Buffy: You're helmet silly ha, ha!!  
  
Spike glared at her with an angry glare. Everyone sat down at a big party table watching Buffy open her presents.  
  
Buffy: OH wow a really cute beanie baby thanks willow. Wow Wicked-talking Barbie thanks Xander you have such great taste.  
  
Xander: Thanks it's only because I have great inside information then he turned and looked at willow who blushed.  
  
Buffy turned then carried on.  
  
Angel: Here Buffy here's mine.  
  
Buffy: Thanks Angel. She opened it with care then.Gasp!  
  
All: What is it?  
  
Buffy: A Mrs. Gordo with little Gordo's to go with it. Kool!  
  
Spike thought his present would never measure up to that one but he was determined to give it to her in pride.  
  
Spike: Err. here Buffy um.. Here's my present for you.  
  
Buffy: Wow a Barbie extreme wow thanks Spike it's great.  
  
Spike sat with his mouth open with shock that she liked it.  
  
Find out what happens next time in Buffy but I'll need three more reviews first thanks bye! 


End file.
